Avenging Madness
by MONTPARNOS
Summary: Ayant échappé à sa sentence, Loki sillonne Yggdrasil, semant mort et désolation dans une folie vengeresse. Plus rien ne peut l'arrêter. Odin et le peuple veulent sa tête, accrochée à son corps ou non. Thor part alors à sa poursuite pour le protéger d'Odin... Et de lui-même. PostAvengers - apparitions futures de Tony Stark. M par sécurité
1. prologue

Rien ne m'appartient, sauf le scénario. Sinon c'est pas drôle.

N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me motivera pour la suite ! Bien que je l'ai déjà en tête...

Je conseille _"If I Had A Heart_" de _Fever Ray_ en fond.

Enjoy !

* * *

**AVENGING MADNESS.  
**_**prologue.**_

Un vent glacial lui parcourt l'échine.  
Ses yeux balayent la terre désolée.  
L'eau se mêle lentement au sang.  
L'orage gronde.

Il repère un homme. Le seul qui respire encore.  
Il s'approche, essuye l'hémoglobine gouttant de son nez aquilin en un revers de manche.  
Il s'arrête lorsque le bout de ses bottes touche presque la tête du mourant.  
Celui-ci prie. Implore. Agonise.

Mais une lame fend l'air, et coupe nette toute supplique.

Quand un Dieu a décidé d'une chose, plus rien ne peut l'arrêter.

Loki admire son œuvre.  
Lui, debout, au milieu de centaines de cadavres.  
Lui, face à une armée défaite.  
Lui, le seul survivant.

Un rire de pure jubilation emplit l'air.

Et il disparaît en une révérence.


	2. dead or alive

**AVENGING MADNESS.**  
**dead or alive.**

« Père, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?! »

Thor entre dans la salle du trône avec son habituelle discrétion, plus furieux que jamais.  
Il tient un parchemin dans son poing, serré.

« De quoi parles-tu, fils ?

-De cela ! »

Il brandit le parchemin déroulé.  
Le visage de Loki y est imprimé, une promesse de récompense inscrite en grosses lettres au-dessus de sa tête.

_Mort, ou vif._

« J'ai trouvé cela dans les rues d'Asgard. Placardé en tout sens. Je ne puis croire que ce soit l'un de vos ordres. »

Thor est partagé entre colère et incompréhension.

« C'est pourtant le cas. »

Thor se fige.  
Il ne peut croire que le Père-de-tout ait émis un tel communiqué. Une menace de mort à son propre fils. Adoptif certes, mais fils tout de même.

« Qu'est-ce...

-Loki a commis nombre de dégâts dans nos contrées. Une missive vient de me parvenir, il a décimé une centaine de Svartals pas plus tard qu'hier. C'est la troisième information de ce type que je reçois depuis les incidents survenus à Midgard. Il est grand temps qu'il paie pour ses actes.

-Père, vous délirez...

-Tu oses me manquer de respect ? rugit Odin.

-Mais c'est inconcevable, Père ! Loki n'aurait jamais pu engendrer de tels crimes !

-Thor, souffle le dieu avec colère, tu as toujours eu une confiance aveugle en lui. Et c'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles nous en sommes là. Si tu avais moins cru en sa bonne foi supposée et en ses mensonges, si tu l'avais moins soutenu, nous n'aurions pas à prendre de telles mesures ! »

Le Père-de-tout gronde à présent.

« Et si tu n'avais pas été occupé à batifoler avec cette mortelle, peut-être aurais-tu pu éviter beaucoup de dégâts à Midgard. »

Chaque mot prononcé sonne comme une accusation.  
Tranchante, implacable. Irréfutable.

Les deux dieux se fixent à présent.

L'un surplombe l'autre par sa sagesse, par sa solidité. Son œil ne cille pas  
L'autre irradie d'une puissante colère, de dégoût. Son regard le foudroie.

Sans un mot de plus, Thor se détourne du vieux roi.  
Il quitte la pièce d'un pas décidé et lourd de sens.

Les yeux clairs du Père-de-tout s'égarèrent sur la silhouette déjà lointaine de son fils.

_Thor retrouvera Loki_, pense-t-il.


	3. Tavern of Vanaheim

Avec ce deuxième chapitre, nous entrons enfin dans le vif du sujet. Chapitre plus long donc.

La suite sera sans doute publiée moins rapidement, mais je ferais au mieux !

N'hésitez pas à commenter, comme toujours.

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**AVENGING MADNESS.**  
**tavern of vanaheim.**

Il y a du bruit.  
Beaucoup de bruit.

La musique emplit la petite taverne.  
Les hommes rient fort, frappent leurs chopes sur la table.  
Les femmes paradent, servent les plus impatients.

Son silence dénotant avec l'allégresse ambiante, Loki porte son verre à ses lèvres. Doucement, _royalement_.  
Mais personne ne s'aperçoit de ses manières.  
Il a troqué son armure verte et or contre de simple habits de cuir et de toile. Ses cheveux sont lâches, son visage caché par un large capuchon.  
_Incognito. _

Il fait signe à la jeune serveuse de lui apporter un autre verre.  
Elle rougit, file lui chercher ce qu'il demande avec empressement.

Pendant ce temps, l'œil clair de Loki balaye la salle.

Il analyse chaque visage, chaque voix, chaque posture. Il enregistre chaque son, chaque accord, chaque note.  
Loki se laisse peu à peu bercer par les soubresauts du joyeux violon, la haine et le désespoir le quittant un instant. Son corps ondule de gauche à droite, imperceptiblement. Ses yeux se ferment.  
Il se laisse lentement embarquer par cette vague de gaieté simple...

Pour être ramené à la réalité par un petit toussotement.

Loki rouvre les yeux, la froideur et le désintérêt ayant repris place sur son visage.

La jeune serveuse se tient devant lui, plateau en main, les pommettes rosies.  
Elle pose son verre devant lui, avec une certaine légèreté.  
_Bien gracieuse pour une fille de campagne_, se dit Loki.

Il la remercie d'un bref signe de tête, mais elle ne bouge pas.  
Elle le fixe de ses yeux bruns, semblant vouloir parler.

Lui l'interroge du regard.

« Pourquoi vous ne dansez pas ? »

Loki manque de s'étouffer avec son hydromel.

« Je vous ai vu bouger... Vous en avez envie. Et besoin aussi, si je puis me permettre. »

Il n'en croit pas ses yeux.  
Elle non plus apparemment, puisqu'elle rougit un peu plus à mesure qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

« Vous avez l'air d'un cadavre, vous êtes si pâle... Allez, ça vous fera du bien. »

L'invite-elle à danser ?  
Possiblement.  
Puisque quelques minutes plus tard, ils dansent sur un rythme endiablé, en plein milieu de la pièce.

Il a retiré sa cape, elle son tablier.  
Elle rit délicieusement, lui se permet un sourire.  
Il la fait tourner, elle lui tourne autour.

« Ça vous va bien de sourire, se permet-elle d'ajouter. »

Ses joues se colorent à nouveau.

Elle se rapproche un peu.  
Il s'arrête de danser.  
Elle frôle timidement ses lèvres.  
Il se tend. Se recule.

« Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû... »

Mais subitement, sans plus réfléchir, Loki lui prend la main et l'entraîne loin de la taverne.  
Loin de la musique, loin des gens, loin de la lumière.  
Ils s'arrêtent au milieu d'une ruelle, le souffle court.

« Où allons-nous ? »

Loki ne dit rien.

Il écrase sa bouche contre la sienne, la plaque contre un mur.  
_Ne pas réfléchir, ne pas se poser de questions.  
_Juste s'abandonner quelques instants, avant que la _Haine_ ne revienne. _Dévastatrice. Incontrôlable.  
_

Elle lui rend son baiser tant bien que mal, le cœur battant.  
Ses mains s'accrochent à lui alors qu'il remonte sa robe sur ses hanches.

Et ce fut la plus belle nuit de sa vie.

**o0o**

**_L'aube._**

Loki vient de quitter la jeune fille aux yeux bruns.  
Il a juste posé un baiser sur son épaule nue, avant de disparaître.

Maintenant, il lui faut partir loin de Vanaheim, quitter cette terre bien trop proche d'Asgard.

_Asgard._

Cité millénaire, cité divine. Ange gardien du monde et de son équilibre.  
Ce royaume fut un temps son refuge. Son _chez lui.  
_Il a eu une famille, des amis.  
Mais maintenant qu'ils savaient sa nature, sa _monstrueuse _nature, Loki n'était plus chez lui nul part.  
Plus personne ne le croyait. Plus personne ne l'aimait.  
Et la rage, la _Haine_, avaient peu à peu pris possession de lui.

Aurait-il un nouvel... Accès de folie sur le trajet ? Probablement.  
Mieux valait se téléporter dans ce cas.

_Avant que la bête ne se réveille. _

* * *

_**La nuit est tombée sur Vanaheim.** _

Thor descend de cheval.

Laissant sa monture à l'extérieur, il s'engouffre dans la petite taverne.

Les violons s'agitent gaiement.  
Les hommes dansent, rient.  
Les femmes sont belles, sourient.

Thor abaisse sa capuche, s'approche du comptoir.  
Aussitôt, tous reconnaissent le prince héritier, le dieu fabuleux.  
Ils sautent de joie, lui tapent l'épaule.

Thor ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant tant d'emballement.

Un homme traverse la foule, et s'approche de l'Ase.

« Par la barbe de Njörd ! Thor Odinson est de retour dans ma taverne !

-Teodor ! Mon ami ! »

Les deux hommes rient et se serrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

La foule se dissipe, laissant les deux amis se retrouver.

« Alors dis-moi, comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? Il paraît que tu t'es entiché d'une mortelle ?»

Teodor emmène Thor dans le fond de la salle, là où se trouvent les tables de choix.  
A l'écart, et près de la cheminée.

« Les rumeurs vont vite on dirait.

-Plus vite que tu ne le soupçonnes, Odinson ! »

Ils s'assoient, face à face.

« Elin ! Apporte à notre honorable visiteur de quoi se régaler !

-Tout de suite, Monsieur Teodor.

-Adorable ce petit bout de femme. »

La jeune fille aux yeux bruns file en cuisine.

« Alors dis-moi, que me vaut le plaisir d'accueillir le Dieu du Tonnerre dans mon humble demeure ?

-Je recherche quelqu'un.

-Qui donc ? »

Le cœur de Thor se serre un instant.  
Son sourire perd un peu de son éclat.

« Oh... Le petit frère a encore fait des siennes à ce que je vois.

-Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'est beaucoup plus sérieux. »

Il sort de sa besace l'avis de recherche.

« '_Mort ou vif'_... Mais... Ma parole, Odin est devenu fou...

-Je ne le comprends plus, il n'y a aucun moyen de lui faire entendre raison. Et je crains réellement pour la vie de Loki... Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait a subir si quelqu'un d'autre le trouvait avant moi...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui arriver ? »

La jeune fille aux yeux bruns les regardent, ses bras frêles chargés de nourriture.

« Elin, c'est une conversation privée.

-On va lui faire du mal ? »

Ses beaux et grands yeux brillent un peu, inquiets.

Thor la fixe un instant.

« Aurais-tu vu mon frère récemment ? »

Acquiescement.

« Il était ici hier soir.

-Et tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?!

-Je ne savais pas que c'était lui, Monsieur Teodor...

-Sais-tu où il est allé ensuite ? »

_Faites qu'elle le sache, par pitié._

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mon Prince. Mais il n'est parti qu'à l'aube. »

Sans un mot de plus, Thor se lève et quitte la taverne précipitamment.

La pluie tombe avec violence au dehors.

Enfourchant son cheval, une pensée lui traverse l'esprit. Comme une évidence, comme une promesse.

_Je te retrouverai, Loki._

Et il disparaît dans la nuit noire.


End file.
